


<底特律：變人><漢康>Roman

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: CWT52無料狼人漢克X吸血鬼康納





	Roman

Roman

  
  


月光煌煌，滿月讓他躁動難耐。

他受到吸引而撞開家門追逐銀白的月，四足在城市的柏油路上奔馳，猶如一道白色的閃電般快速。

穿越無人的街道來到座落樹林的墓園，周圍安靜的只有他踩踏草葉的沙沙聲響，他抬頭用蔚藍的眼睛仰望夜空，一輪滿月依舊是記憶中的美麗，卻沒有銀河星辰作陪襯，孤寂的只剩漆黑如墨的天空。

恍惚間才想起來，他已經離開那片森林、不論在哪都是格格不入的異類。

在這世界已經沒有他的同類。

抬頭望著滿月一段時間，厚實絨毛的耳朵靈敏轉動、捕捉到一點點不同於風吹動草木的聲響，大半夜的墓園不可能會有人類進入，於是他循著聲源緩慢靠近，在一個墓碑下發現被黑色大斗篷包裹著的孩子蜷曲在那。

他用吻部去觸碰男孩試圖叫醒他，卻感覺到冰涼的體溫以及血的鐵銹味，然而這不是一具屍體，他嗅到另一股特殊、不屬於人類的氣味，如四季覆雪的森林……屬於吸血鬼的味道。

一個吸血鬼的幼崽怎麼會隻身一人在墓園裡？他不解的偏頭，但他也不能丟小吸血鬼在這，早晨薄弱的陽光升起就足以把他曬成灰。

或許是小吸血鬼所散發孤身一人的無助感觸動了他的神經，便提起男孩衣領往背後甩，獸類高熱的體溫讓吸血鬼蹭了蹭，手無意識地抓緊他的毛皮，他確認幼崽不會被顛下來後便靠著夜幕的掩蔽奔跑回家。

漢克才剛到警局就被叫去隊長辦公室，還沒來得及坐下，一個平板就被摔在桌上，畫面閃動幾下後看清上頭新聞的照片漢克就知道要糟。

「你他媽能不能給我少找點麻煩！」

傑弗瑞暴怒的咆哮大得好似隔音玻璃都在發顫，簡直比熊還要有魄力，漢克揉揉自己可憐的耳朵，確保沒有被優良聽力放大好幾倍的怒吼震出原形來。

新聞上是一張模糊的照片，昏暗的街道只有幾盞路燈，一抹巨大的白色身影急速而掠，從身形來看像一頭巨狼。

感謝上帝，他被拍到時不是正背著那個男孩，不然新聞肯定更加天花亂墜。

「這是本能！我也沒辦法！昨天他媽的是滿月！」漢克翻了白眼算承認了自己的過失，煩躁的抓抓凌亂的頭髮。「拜託，我至少沒像年輕氣盛的狼崽一樣春天發情！」

「怎麼樣都行！算我求你了漢克，把你該死的野性本能收好！不然教會找到我頭上我不得不把你交出去！」

「教會找到我又能怎樣？我又沒殺人！」

「但你不也想被當保育類動物監視著吧？滅絕物種。」傑弗瑞頭痛的點燃香菸抽了一口，嘆氣一般的吐出。「你應該明白你的身價根本無法計算。」

「拜人類所賜。」漢克抬手揮去鼻子前嗆人的菸味，挑眉問道：「所以？把我叫進來只是專程來罵我不能自制的野性？」

傑弗瑞也明白漢克的難處，本能如果能夠控制的話就不叫本能了，無奈之下只好進入主題。「前幾天我有說過會有個談判專家從大急流城調職到這當你的搭檔，但現在出了點問題。」

「什麼問題？」

「人失蹤了。」

「什麼？！」漢克驚呼，他可是聽說那個調職來的談判專家是出身警督世家的大少爺，接駁肯定是專人接送，不可能會突然不見蹤影。

「總之，因為這樣他們那邊要求我們要立刻派人力搜索，既然是你未來的搭檔那麼就交給你去查了。」傑弗瑞見漢克一臉不願意，放下香菸拿回那個被摔在桌上可憐的平板點開幾個案件檔案。「又或者你要查查這幾個凶殺案？或者這個毒品緝拿？正好讓你的鼻子派上用場。」

漢克咬牙，喉嚨傳出像是獸類的低吼，但這點威嚇對於傑弗瑞完全沒有用。理所當然，畢竟這位老友很明白他的身分。

「我找就是了，別把我當警犬用！」

關於這位「出身良好的菁英」檔案資料簡直少得可憐，漢克很快閱讀完僅僅一頁的資料，確認沒有第二頁之後更加頭痛起來。

_ 康納．施特恩，性別男，出生於華盛頓，年幼時便隨家族移居到大急流城，就讀軍警校以全校最優異成績畢業，之後正式進入大流域城警局任職，接手並完美完成包括人質交涉、犯罪偵訊等等談判任務，於去年受勛榮譽獎章。 _

輝煌的成績都足以蓋過關於康納．施特恩的個人資料，而且非常怪異的是這份人事檔案並沒有這位施特恩先生的照片、甚至連出生年月日都沒有，僅僅只有小段的描述。

_ 深棕髮、淡褐色虹膜、身高一百八十五公分左右標準體態的三十歲男性。 _

太棒了，這是要他滿街找符合條件的人、每個都攔下問「你是不是康納．施特恩？」，漢克忽然覺得或許他接受傑弗瑞的其他提案當隻警犬都輕鬆得多。

※

_ 他永遠忘不了，那夜疾馳而過的漆黑樹林以及璀璨的銀河星空，他趴在柔軟的銀白色毛皮上，直至牠帶他離開如迷宮般的深林再一次看到城市燈光，他回頭一望，那頭巨狼已經消失在樹林深邃的黑暗中。 _

男孩睜開眼時發現自己在一張柔軟溫暖的床舖上，起毛球的布料讓他新奇的蹭了蹭，意外喜歡這種非滑順絲綢的粗糙質感，而且上頭有種像是動物暖暖的氣味，帶給他一股熟悉以及全然的安全感。

這裡可能是哪個好心人的臥房，男孩記得昨晚他餓著肚子倒在陌生的墓園，昏了過去之後在一陣搖晃中有模糊的白色毛皮還有觸感的印象，而更早之前、他為什麼會餓倒在墓園呢？不，應該說……

他現在連自己的名字都想不起來。

男孩苦惱的皺著臉，不過好歹他還記得自己是隻吸血鬼，尤其在餓了整整一夜之後他對血的渴望高得只要眼前站著個人，不論是誰他都會咬上去。

當然他的理智告訴他絕對不行，腦袋僅有的知識告訴他萬一真的襲擊人類了他是會被「教會」懸賞人頭的，為了日後生存他最好放棄咬別人脖子的念頭乖乖地找血包。

或許這個好心人有幫他準備血包？男孩隱隱抱持著期待離開暖呼呼的床鋪，光著小腳丫子小心翼翼推開臥房的門。

屋子很昏暗，主人似乎知道他是隻吸血鬼便將所有採光的窗戶用窗簾緊密的蓋住，只留暖黃色的立燈當作光源，在那兒男孩看見一隻大狗正趴在那睡覺，他確認屋裡沒有陽光後用極佳的夜視能力避開地上散亂的毛巾、衣架來到廚房，忐忑的打開冰箱。

冷颼颼的冰箱裡沒多少東西，只有幾包分切好的牛排，男孩很容易看到最下層有兩袋透明包裝的紅色液體，像是發現寶藏般興奮的拿起其中一袋，上頭寫著「自助抽取式採血．吸血鬼飲用袋」——果然是血包！

男孩開心的把兩袋血包都拿出來，關上冰箱去沙發「吃飯」，通常來路不明的血包不會是他的進食選項，男孩雖然忘記自己是誰但還記得他是個非常挑嘴的吸血鬼，一般的血包都覺得難喝了何況這種來源更加不明的，可在沒有其他選擇下男孩當然不可能因為挑食而把自己餓死。

做好血肯定很難喝的心理準備捏著鼻子打開吸管試探的吸一口，沒想到冷藏後冷冰冰的血仍帶著有活度的暖熱，像是種冰過的酒，喝著冰涼卻能暖身，而味道更是好得沒話說，尤其這血非常新鮮，可能早上才剛抽出來，男孩很久沒喝到口味這麼滿意的血了，開開心心的吸完一包又拿起第二包，貪吃的本性畢露無遺。

兩袋血包下肚對男孩來說還是太多了，吃撐似的打了飽嗝，肚子飽飽的又渾身暖洋洋的讓他再次泛起睏意，乾脆窩在沙發上打算小睡片刻當作消化。

※

漢克厚著臉皮在街上逮著符合條件的人就問「你叫康納．施特恩嗎？」，問到被路人以為是什麼精神異常的怪胎，他仰天長歎這種找人方式根本沒有任何效率可言，便打了電話直接去施特恩家，要求提供他們大少爺的影像資料。

接起電話的是施特恩家的么弟，沉默地聽完漢克的抱怨後冷淡的表達無法提供照片的歉意，然而他們真的沒有任何影像資料可以提供，而且康納也還沒到能夠繪製肖像畫的年紀，所以也沒有繪畫可以提供。

漢克聽著覺得詭異，現在居然還有這個排斥照像機的家庭？還講究的要畫肖像畫？簡直就是什麼穿越來現代的中世紀家族。

「但我明白沒有影像會造成搜查上的困擾，稍後我會按照哥哥的特徵畫一幅肖像素描傳送過去。」

對方留下這麼段話後便掛斷電話，漢克嘆了口氣妥協，至少有肖像不是嗎？有了肖像畫他就可以拿著去到處問有沒有見過這個鬧失蹤該死的小混蛋。

結果漢克收到「肖像素描」差點沒氣昏過去，不是他要說，這張圖醜得連他都能畫得更好！歪七扭八的人臉中勉強可以看出個標誌性的短髮以及額前有個垂下的碎髮，一旁還有標註「眼神很柔軟」、「臉寬」、「就算不笑嘴角也有翹起的角度」。

這些是什麼跟什麼……漢克的白眼都快翻到頭頂去，這種醜到傷眼睛的圖是不可能拿著到處問人了，漢克只能照著這些新增的「特質」再次滿街找人。

然而一整天過去，漢克還是沒找到康納．施特恩，連長得像的人都沒找到！

其實沒有影像的話、如果有個什麼屬於康納．施特恩的私人物品他就能循著味道找了，但那小子是調職過來的，根本沒來得及落腳就人間蒸發，沒有個住處能讓漢克偷件衣服聞味道，至於要施特恩家寄一件？那又要怎麼跟他們解釋為什麼需要一件衣服找人？他一點兒也不想暴露自己是個傳說生物！

時間已經接近夜晚，漢克解決了一份雙層牛肉又加肉的漢堡打算開車回家，他可沒忘家裡還有另一個麻煩等著他。

回到家後漢克小心的打開家門到足夠進入的縫，貼進去後立刻關上，明亮瞬間變化讓他收縮的瞳孔快速放大，很快適應了室內的黑暗。

漢克沒見著那個小傢伙，不過靈敏的聽覺捕捉到來自沙發上兩個不同生物的呼吸聲。走過去果然不意外是他養的聖伯納犬，還有那小——

「我操！！！」

漢克看到沙發上的人兒嚇得大爆粗口，他昨天可是沒喝酒，很確定自己是撿了個看起來約六歲大的小男孩。

現在沙發上呼呼大睡的明顯是個十二、三歲的青少年！

聖伯納犬聽到漢克的聲音很快醒來抬頭對他搖尾巴，像是在邀功牠有很乖的照顧好這個男孩，怕他著涼還窩上沙發給他取暖。

顯然大狗沒有在意怎麼小男孩變成了青少年，漢克拍拍牠的頭俯身磨蹭聖伯納犬的鼻子。「做得好，Sumo。先下去。」

大狗像是聽得懂似的讓出沙發，漢克的眼睛掃過桌上兩袋空癟癟的血包有些無言，從賣包裝袋的吸血鬼店員聽說這一包的量可以讓一個兒童喝兩餐！而這小鬼居然直接把兩包都吸乾了！

漢克決定叫醒這個貪吃又貪睡的麻煩，便搖搖少年的肩膀試圖叫醒他：「嘿，小子，給我起床！」

少年迷迷糊糊地轉醒，睜開眼的瞬間蜜糖色的眼睛有如帶著致命吸引力的劇毒花蕊，流轉著甜蜜危險的光澤亮起一圈紅光，漢克瞬間不能動彈。

魔眼！這種能力不是只有老骨頭吸血鬼才有的嗎！這小子為什麼有如此古老的力量？！漢克立刻掙扎起來，但魔眼的力量比他預料的還要強大，他只能像隻被盯上的獵物無助的等待捕食者的奪取他的生命。

笑死了，他活了大半輩子都是食物鏈頂端的生物竟然有朝一日變成獵物。漢克顯然是放棄掙扎了，這隻吸血鬼嗑了兩袋血包，至少應該不會把他吸死吧？

漢克看著少年朝著他爬行，未長開的五官裡已經透出屬於吸血鬼才有的特殊魅力，纖細的手解開他的襯衫後環抱住膊頸，鼻子都能聞到他渴望鮮血所散發讓獵物放下戒心的體香。

少年的嘴貼上了漢克的側頸，張嘴用小小、尖銳的獠牙刺穿皮膚，鮮血湧出時他興奮的發出歡愉的鼻音，熱騰騰的鮮血沖刷著獠牙灌入口中，少年開心的用舌面接住，忘情地吸吮這比一般人還要高熱的血液。

比一般人還要高熱？少年像是想起什麼急煞住進食的動作張嘴往後退。

「狼、狼人？！」

「操！」

魔眼解除時漢克馬上摀住被咬穿的脖子，被咬出洞的地方缺少了獠牙的填補正泊泊流出血，痛得他咬緊牙，連一些獸牙都沒忍住的露出來。

「啊！非常抱歉！」少年慌張的又攀上漢克的身體，伸出舌頭去舔被手掌按壓住的傷口，很快那四個可怕的獠牙痕跡已經痊癒，除了血跡看起來很恐怖以外。

這癒合速度不只是因為吸血鬼的唾液，同時應該也歸功眼前男人的身分——一個狼人。還是血統十分純正的那種，以及一種很熟悉的氣味……

少年遙遙頭把其他思緒趕出腦袋，坐回沙發警戒的看著這位狼人，畢竟與投入文明的吸血鬼不同，狼人選擇的是回歸野林領導狼群，比起他們更加的危險野性。

「臭小子，我救了你連句『謝謝』都不會說，睡醒了就爬過來咬我？」漢克隨意的用襯衫把血跡擦掉，喉間發出獸類的呼嚕安撫一旁看見主人受傷而著急的Sumo。

「救了我？」

「不記得了？你昨晚昏倒在墓園裡，雖然渾身是血卻沒有傷口……但我撿到你的時候可才六歲左右。」

照漢克的描述少年想起了一點記憶，確實，早些他睡醒時這件衣服沒那麼合身（現在也還是過於寬鬆），再加上昏迷時朦朧間看到銀白色的毛皮的記憶……一時他又想起了更久遠的記憶，卻如隔層霧般無法清晰想起。

漢克看著眼前思考中的少年提問：「所以，你叫什麼名字？怎麼從個小娃長成這樣？」

「我……不知道，我似乎失去了一些記憶，關於自己是誰、從何而來。」

少年苦惱的皺眉，很努力地希望能回想起一些有用的情報，然而苦索半晌都沒有半點記憶讓他不得不放棄。

「至於另一個問題……根據我還記得的知識，吸血鬼在受到致命傷時可以轉換自身魔力自癒傷口，然而大量消耗後為了減少魔力損耗速度，身形會暫時退回幼時，依靠成長期的特性大量進食恢復魔力，隨著恢復程度就能漸漸變回原本的樣子。」

聽著少年的解釋漢克只感到一陣頭大，真是太棒了，他手上不但有失蹤的大少爺要找，還接了個失憶的（真身可能很強大的）吸血鬼回家。

「看在上帝的份上，你對『康納．施特恩』這名字有沒有半毛印象？」

「康納……施特恩？」少年認真的思索這個名字，一會後遺憾地搖搖頭。「不，我什麼都不記得了，所以對於這名字非常陌生，為何要問我這個問題？」

「因為正好我手上有個失蹤人口就叫這名兒……你說你可能受了致命傷，鑒於『獵人』早在兩百年前被禁止公會也被解散，合理懷疑你是做了什麼『好事』才被教會嚴厲緝捕。」漢克揉揉脖子上癒合的新傷口，一股痠痛讓他齜牙咧嘴。「難不成你遇人就咬？我記得現在吸血鬼不流行咬脖子這種野蠻行為。」

「我不是因為違法搶奪血液與殺人被教會獵殺，我只是……化形飛在空中就被獵槍打中。」

「為難你個小蝙蝠沒被獵槍瞬間轟成兩截。」

「吸血鬼不是只能變成蝙蝠，我那時是化形成梟。」

「好吧，那就叫小鳥，我是漢克．安德森，很高興認識你。在你想起自己是誰前乖乖待在屋子裡，我出門上班時Sumo會看好你。」

漢克評估應該從這小子身上問不出其他情報了，摸摸肚子覺得方才的漢堡連墊胃都不夠，反正也要處理Sumo的晚飯便起身去廚房。

「好的，漢克。」少年坐在沙發上看著漢克起身去打開冰箱，把裡面的牛排拿出來拆開包裝丟進油鍋裡煎，此時他才後知後覺的發覺點問題。

「等等，漢克。小鳥是？」

「啊？給你的暱稱啊，我可不想這段時間都喊你喂。」

「不要叫我小鳥。」少年不滿的噘起嘴抗議。

「那就快點想起自己是誰，然後滾出我的房子。」漢克不以為意的聳肩，就算這小子有什麼古老能力，小吸血鬼對活大半輩子的狼人來說一點兒威脅都沒有。

※

白天漢克會去上班，少年便與聖伯納犬一起待在家，冰箱裡漢克會準備好兩袋血包，本來以為按照這小子一次能喝兩袋的食量至少一天也會喝個一包，沒想到晚上漢克回到家時那兩袋血包還好端端的躺在冰箱內。

「小鳥，你今天都沒喝血？」

「其實吸血鬼並不是那麼常喝血，血液是我們定期的需求，平常的話還是像人類一樣吃普通的食物。」少年搖晃坐上椅子後騰空的兩條小腿，一臉滿足的咀嚼漢克買回來的外賣，對於漢克給他的暱稱已經不打算反駁。

這番話話不假，但實際上少年確實很需要攝取血液來轉化成魔力恢復身體，然而他不能太過依賴漢克的血。

對，不能。漢克的血出乎意料之外的美味，炙熱的高溫能讓他天生冰涼的身體由內而外的暖起來，狼人血特有的溫熱對吸血鬼來說是某種意義上的毒品，飲下越多越戒不掉對狼人血的依賴，少年可不想在身體恢復時反而因為血癮而無法離開漢克。

所以就算他再怎麼貪吃、再怎麼渴望漢克的血，少年也只敢忍耐著、一點一點的小心攝取，進食的緩慢也導致恢復也跟著緩慢。當他看著漢克穿刺手臂採血為他補充血包時，少年簡直用盡所有毅力壓抑自己想要撲過去吸乾他的衝動。

如同少年這邊的成長緩慢與面對食慾誘惑的艱難處境，漢克的搜查也處於膠著狀態，尋找康納．施特恩的下落半點進展都沒有。

施特恩家的么弟提供「肖像素描」後漢克有回電用非常委婉的語氣告訴施特恩家，這張素描太過抽象以至於沒有人能認得出來，於是施特恩家的二少爺自告奮勇的接下這個重要的委託，當檔案發送過來時漢克期待著這下能夠收到正常一點的素描，結果打開一秒漢克就把圖檔刪除了。

康納．施特恩就像是從人間蒸發一樣，沒有人看到、也沒有人聯絡得到，漢克甚至用職權請求大急流城警局的協助，讓他調閱兩城的監視器影像也沒有任何結果。

漢克被毫無進展的工作搞得非常的疲憊，與之同時瘋長的還有無邊無際的煩躁，慶幸蓋文那個屁孩在跑那時他沒接下的凶殺案忙得不在局內，不然漢克絕對會在那混帳開口嘲諷以前先咬爛他的屁股。

又是毫無收穫的一天，找不到任何的線索讓施特恩家非常不滿，這幾天漢克都是頂著極大的壓力進出警局，唯有到家時才能放鬆緊繃的神經，暫時遺忘工作上的不順利。

漢克頹唐的在一家常去的漢堡餐車享受高熱量垃圾食物的安慰，有一句沒一句的跟老闆抱怨那個把底特律翻個底朝天都找不到的康納．施特恩。

夏日的夕陽把城市照得一片燦金，漢克盤算著等太過耀眼的陽光下山後再回家，突然陣風帶來熟悉的氣味進入他的知覺範圍。

「漢克？」

耳熟的聲音在漢克還沒辨明來人前就響起，他驚得回頭、像見了鬼一樣看著眼前的少年正牽著Sumo走過來。

「我操！你怎麼現在出來外面！」漢克緊張的扔下手裡沒吃完的漢堡，拉著少年到有遮陽傘下，用自己更高壯的身體替他擋住陽光。

「Sumo想要出來散步，我便帶他出來走走。」此時的少年已經恢復到十七、八歲的身體，他不解地看著漢克的行為，眨眨眼總算反應過來。「請放心，陽光不會對我造成影響。」

「但你不是……」

「嘿，漢克！這小子看起來沒成年吧！你玩這麼大？」

聽到旁邊調侃的聲音漢克氣紅了臉大聲反駁：「閉嘴，蓋瑞！不是你想的那樣！」

「看看這孩子一身居家，你又沒其他親戚，怎麼看都是包……嘿嘿嘿！你還沒付錢呢！」蓋瑞的調侃還沒說完，看見漢克領著那個少年走遠時急忙大吼。

「下次！」

漢克頭也不回的回答，把少年跟大狗丟上車後也坐上駕駛開車回家。

「所以，你其實是個不怕陽光的伯爵輩分的吸血鬼？」

回到家的漢克一把拎起少年的衣領扔到沙發，像偵訊犯人一樣嚴肅的坐在另一張單人座上。

吸血鬼的能力依授血傳承的越遠便越弱，通常不畏懼陽光的都是伯爵以上的輩分（當然為了現代生活吸血鬼早開發了抗陽光的專用防曬霜）。

他們不像狼人一族只有純血跟混血之分，比起血統狼群更崇拜強大的實力。吸血鬼依照授血的輩分分為公爵、侯爵、伯爵、子爵與男爵，公爵已經是傳說等級；而侯爵、伯爵都是窩在古堡不出的老骨頭；剩下的子爵跟男爵則是活躍於現代社會的領導階級。

少年點點頭，又不敢肯定的搖搖頭回答：「我不確定……這幾天休養我的能力已經幾乎恢復，但還是想不起自己是誰。」

看著少年失落的表情，漢克軟下心起身到少年旁，揉揉他凌亂的深褐色軟髮。「別急，說不定很快就想起來了。」

「……或許如此，漢克。我感覺自己已經好得差不多了，只差沒有足夠的魔力可以讓身體恢復。」

少年的話讓漢克手頓了一下，他發現自己很抗拒這個話題，揉著少年頭髮的大掌輕輕的理順髮絲，分開一個髮線後將褐髮往右撥去。

這樣看起來真符合那個叫康納．施特恩的傢伙的模樣，看著少年困惑的偏頭，漢克笑著說：「沒事，只是你這樣很像那個叫康納的長相，要不是那傢伙是個人類不然我都懷疑你其實就是他，然後我的工作就能順利完成了。」

_ 這樣你就會是我的搭檔，我們還能一起相處下去。 _

「如果我恢復時你還沒找到康納．施特恩的話，我離開後會幫你一起找的。」

看著少年純真的笑容，漢克的微笑一僵，酸澀的情緒從咽喉翻湧而上掐住了他，發不出聲音的只能點點頭作為回答。

_ 怎麼會忘了呢？ _

他宛如被咬斷脖頸的獵物。

_ 這世界上他是孤獨的。 _

被名為孤獨的怪物。

少年在沙發上被驚醒，巨大的白影從漢克的臥房衝出，迅雷不及耳的撞開家門後狂奔而去，宛如傳說中死騎軍團的獵犬、撕咬亡者喉頸的餓狼。

「漢克！」吸血鬼的動態視力馬上看清那是一頭巨狼，少年在Sumo的狂吠中想要追出去，他攔下已經跑到門口的大狗，要他乖乖待在家。

「好好看家，Sumo。我會把漢克帶回來。」

聖伯納犬回應的吠了一聲，嗚噎著目送少年的雙臂綻放無數黑羽，纖細的足踝輕輕一踏，展開墨夜的翅膀化作黑梟急衝空中。

_ 那夜疾馳而過的漆黑樹林以及璀璨的銀河星空，他趴在柔軟的銀白色毛皮上，直至牠帶他離開如迷宮般的深林再一次看到城市燈光，他回頭一望，那頭巨狼已經消失在樹林深邃的黑暗中。 _

少年在他們相遇的墓園降落，他看到了僅有的記憶中出現的巨狼，銀白色的毛皮於月光下閃爍，巨狼對著月咆哮，染滿寂寞的狼鳴震盪著底特律的夜晚以及他的記憶。

_ 一直以來所有人都告訴他那只是他做的一場夢。因為那是已經不存在的生物。 _

那是頭紐芬蘭白狼，牠的悲鳴孤獨的彷彿廣闊的世界之中以無同伴，不，或許就是如此，早在1911年紐芬蘭白狼便已經滅絕。

「漢克……」少年小心而緩慢的靠近白狼，由狼人化形而成的巨狼雖然比一般的野獸還要睿智，卻仍危險性十足，一不小心就會被利牙撕碎。

白狼聽到少年的呼喚而停下狼嚎，比海水還要蔚藍的雙眸幽幽盯著他看，混濁的呼吸沖刷過喉嚨發出如威嚇一般的低吼震動少年的鼓膜，讓他比常人還緩慢的心臟跳動得更加劇烈。

少年終於走到白狼面前時忍不住讚美巨狼的美麗，他嘗試的伸出手撫摸牠的脖頸，獸類粗糙卻厚實柔軟的毛皮讓他想到漢克臥房的床，少年迷戀於巨狼深邃如海的獸瞳，俯身親吻牠的狼吻。

「我在，漢克。」少年輕輕的低喃著，他知道漢克能聽見。「我在這裡。」

「我們回家，漢克。」

對於狼人而言，化形成獸的時候記憶是模糊的，漢克醒來時發現他躺在自己的床上緩緩舒了口氣，他穿著自己的睡衣，彷彿昨晚他化形奪門而出、以及那人冰涼的小手與吻都只是一場夢。

很快漢克發現這一切不是夢，那個少年就在他旁邊，睡顏安穩天真不像隻吸血鬼。

_ 這是危險的。就像人類的篝火一樣，太過靠近就會被燙傷。 _

漢克輕輕的抽回被少年枕著的手臂，忽略心中升起的異樣暖度，離開過於溫暖的床鋪。

他們之間就像是沒有發生過任何事情一樣，彷彿那一夜的沒有在墓園徘徊的巨狼、沒有從天而降的黑梟、也沒有那個讓兩人沉醉的吻。

少年的床又回到了客廳沙發，他能夠感覺到漢克在拒絕他，即使能夠從許多小動作中察覺漢克想要靠近他，但在付諸行動前便把念頭扼殺在腦中。

這是很簡單的道理，他直至現在都想不起自己是誰，自然也無法為未來做出擔保。

火雖然溫暖，但失去時會無法適應寒冷而死去。狼人注重伴侶是刻在基因裡的本能，不論是失去還是被拋棄，被留下的狼人將會一生想念他的伴侶直到死亡。

少年一點一點的減少飲血，盡他所能緩下一切進食與魔力轉換，這樣他就能在這裡陪伴漢克久一點。

多一點、多一點點時間也好，少年想要待在這裡。

※

少年的飲血量越來越少，連帶精神狀況也每況愈下，但在漢克察覺到之前，他已經陷入深深的沉睡之中。

那個販售吸血鬼血包用品的藥局店員告訴漢克，通常受重傷的吸血鬼變成幼崽會非常大量的攝取血液，因為只有進食才能轉化魔力來快速的恢復身體，而少年那樣子的狀況顯然是出於自身意識拒絕進食，最終的下場就是陷入沉睡來修復身體，直到有力氣再次睜開眼時遵從本能狩獵第一眼看到的獵物。

店員建議漢克把那位少年交給教會，讓專業人士尋求吸血鬼的幫助或者提供足夠多的血包讓這個吸血鬼甦醒時能大量攝取，以避免殺害一個無辜的生命。

沉默一會後漢克點點頭，表示他會考慮。

漢克以調查康納．施特恩的行蹤為由向傑弗瑞請了一段假，他哪裡也沒去，就待在家裡等著少年醒過來。

少年以這種方法表達他的希冀，若他註定離開，那漢克認為在那之前他要回應他的感情，即使只是短暫的交錯，他們也曾陪伴彼此過。

很餓、很渴。

來自本能的飢餓喚醒了他，睜開眼時室內一片昏暗，百葉簾透進些皎潔的月光，他躺在柔軟、味道溫暖熟悉的床上，轉頭看到了一旁靠著床頭板看書的漢克——或者該說，他的獵物。

少年記得眼前的狼人的味道，純粹的血帶著獸類的野性，又高熱得讓他上癮，他彷彿受到吸引般起身，身上柔軟被子滑落的動靜驚動到五感極好的狼人。

漢克把書放到一邊的櫃子，伸手扶著少年爬到他的身上，大掌撫摸吸血鬼蒼白細膩的臉頰，指腹有意無意的輕擦他微張的嘴唇。

「會餓嗎？」漢克看著少年蜜糖色的眼睛朦朧的像在杯中波盪金邊的威士忌，他把衣領拉開更大面積的露出脖頸動脈，慷慨的任由才剛轉醒的小吸血鬼能飽餐一頓。

「嗯……」少年被漢克低沉的嗓音刺激的軟了腰，彷彿骨頭都酥軟一樣整個人柔軟的趴伏在男人身上，循著動脈鼓動散發的香氣來到頸側。

當少年咬穿男人的脖子刺穿動脈時搭在他後腰的手略略收緊，貪吃本能畢露無遺的忘情吸吮著傷口湧出的鮮血，純粹而甘甜、帶有某種野獸特殊的麝香，熱燙的血沖刷他敏感的獠牙。

少年對眼前狼人熱辣的鮮血上癮，更興奮的舔舐那處皮膚，他不自覺的呻吟出聲，連帶升起甜膩催情的體香。

狩獵中的吸血鬼通常也伴隨著性慾，漢克被少年嘴裡溢出的淫叫以及體香撩得心跳加速，勃勃脈動的讓血液更有力的沖刷尖牙，吸血鬼深深吸吮一口鮮血後渾身顫抖著發出甜蜜的鼻音。

這點失血對狼人來說不痛不癢，漢克聽著少年在他耳邊悅耳的淫叫以及滿足舔舐的口水聲，大手忍不住遊走於少年纖細的後背。

從成長期蛻變成熟的吸血鬼誘人且充滿性吸引力，漢克無法自拔的對眼前美麗的少年發情，勃起的陰莖在那渾圓的屁股下隨少年自慰般的前後動作中摩擦。

解開少年的褲子褪下，漢克敏銳的嗅到股腥羶味，伸手去摸吸血鬼那根即使勃起仍帶點微涼的性器，果然摸到了些濃稠的精液。

「光是吸血而已就能射了？真的那麼喜歡我的血？」

漢克勾起饒有興趣的微笑，大掌包裹住射過一次後還半勃的性器，少年射出來的精液很好的成為潤滑，漢克也解放自己勃起的粗大陰莖與少年的一同上下擼動，指甲玩弄著少年的包皮，沿著皺褶輕輕摳弄敏感的嫩肉，讓那根稚嫩的性器又一次完全挺翹起來。

埋在頸側的少年總算像是吃飽的抬起頭，嘴角還帶著豔紅的血跡，迷茫的棕眼看著像被欺負一般可憐兮兮的，可腰卻放蕩的挺動讓性器在漢克手中抽送獲得更多快感，食慾與性慾在腦中被放到最大，少年渴求眼前的男人，或者說，想要榨乾眼前的男人。

年長強壯的雄性狼人發情時散發的狂野麝香讓小吸血鬼臣服，想要性慾滿足的少年毫不猶豫地選擇雌伏，他握著漢克在他後背愛撫的手往下，引導他撫摸到那個已經溼淋淋的穴口。

漢克剛摸到那泌出汁液而溼滑的洞口時忍不住罵了一聲，克制不了本能的兩指插進皺褶內，感覺火熱的穴肉立刻收縮著吸吮能填滿空虛的指頭，忍不住撫摸著黏膩的嫩肉緩緩深入。

「哈……啊、好棒……」後穴被手指入侵讓少年歡愉的顫抖，卻又不滿足的覆著男人粗糙的手背扭腰，用那粗糙的手指自慰。

漢克配合少年的動作深入，兩指彎曲時擦到了一塊微微鼓起的軟肉，少年猛地弓起身體發出甜膩的鼻音，柔軟挺翹的屁股更是深深一坐把男人的手指吃得更深。

「噢、對那裡……再深……啊！」少年挺直了脊椎忘情吞吐著，漢克加快兩指的抽插，每下都確實的摁壓那塊嫩肉上，把少年的敏感點玩弄得更加鼓突飽滿。

當指腹重重磨過鼓如栗子的敏感點時，少年尖叫著男人的名字繃緊身體高潮射精，微涼的精水噴濺在漢克熱燙的陰莖上、連敏感的龜頭都沾上不少，漢克被這冰涼的溫度撩的一喘，低吼著獸類的咆哮撤出股間的手指，翻身壓下還在高潮餘韻的少年，讓他如等著交配的雌獸般趴伏。

發情爆衝的情慾讓漢克只想將少年拆吃入腹，他撕碎了兩人僅剩的衣物，大掌壓著少年泌出薄汗的頸肩對準還在微微收縮的小穴挺腰，巨碩的龜頭沾著少年的精液以及淫汁撐開細嫩的腸肉、輾壓每一吋敏感的黏膜，還在高潮餘韻中的蜜穴還在規律收縮，像張滿足於被填滿的小嘴一樣流著水吞嚥般一下一下的愛撫漢克的陰莖。

「好大、太大了……唔……」

漢克的陰莖真的太大了，粗大的頭部擠開狹窄的穴肉、又長的像沒有盡頭一樣不停深入，甚至少年能感覺到那根陰莖還有脹大的趨勢，他嗚噎著求身後的男人溫柔點幹他，軟糯的呻吟就像真的被掠奪的獵物，挑逗狼人膨脹的征服慾望壓下厚實的身體不讓少年有機會逃走，挺腰大開大合的抽插，每當厚重的龜頭擦過、輾壓到鼓突的敏感點，少年便浪叫得更加可口，連同含著大肉棒的腸道都甜蜜的夾緊。

沒嚐過性愛的少年幾乎無法承受這巨大蝕骨的快感，一下就沒了力氣只能被漢克壓著趴在床上呻吟，男人舔吻他的後頸，在星星點點的痣上啃咬出吻痕，品嘗不夠似的掰過少年的下巴與他接吻，濕熱的唇舌交纏間吸血鬼的尖牙不小心劃破了漢克的舌頭，一點點血腥彷彿給了少年體力的補充，更加熱切的與男人熱吻，連腰都忘情地扭動起來，配合著抽插收縮小腹讓穴裡的陰莖滑入更深的地方，好似連小肚皮都被頂出陰莖的形狀。

漢克也被這點血味撩得幾乎無法克制，喉間沙啞的低喘逐漸混雜獸吼，少年感覺到身後男人的身體更加巨大，他真的成了狼下可口的獵物，被覆上銀白毛皮的身軀緊實的壓制，連埋在穴肉的陰莖也脹得比原本粗大，細嫩的腸肉都能感受到上頭勃勃跳動的青筋。

少年只覺得自己真的要被漢克幹穿了，半獸化的狼人彷彿有用不完的精力，毫不節制的在蜜穴裡衝刺，前列腺被不停刺激下他已經分不清楚自己是不是在高潮了，快感像是永無止境的浪潮一波又一波的將他滅頂，卻又在快要失去意識前被狼人的一個猛幹拉回現實。

狼人迅猛抽插了數十分鐘，最後喘息凌亂的張嘴咬住少年的脖頸，埋在穴裡的陰莖跳動著膨脹，少年尖叫著想要逃離，卻被那根陰莖操進更深的腹腔，結腸口被火燙的肉棒頂入時少年哭叫著射精，高潮痙攣的穴肉夾得漢克發出狼嚎，滑入的陰莖結脹大死死鎖著少年紅腫的嫩穴，大量濃稠熱燙的精液源源不絕的射入，澆灌在少年稚嫩的小腹裡。

狼人高潮脹大的陰莖結正好卡在少年鼓鼓的前列腺上，肉結勃勃震動著將精液射出、高速有力的鼓震瘋狂的刺激著高潮後敏感的少年，已經吐不出精水的性器疲軟不下，小腹也被精液灌得滿滿的凸起讓人臉紅的弧度。

少年生理上已經拒絕更多快感，雙腿胡亂踢著想要逃離，卻被狼人熾熱的陰莖結死死釘在床上，當理智的線繃緊到極致後便「啪」的一聲斷裂開來，硬挺的性器硬是被結刺激的噴出潮吹，清水溼淋淋的弄髒了床單。

潮吹用盡了少年最後一點力氣，像是尿床的小孩趴在床鋪可憐兮兮的低吟，情潮泛紅的身體在高潮餘韻中微微抽搐著。

化形成狼人的漢克此刻也只能趴在少年背上等待陰莖結自然消退，他用粗糙的舌面舔舐少年滿臉的淚水，將兩指塞進少年微張的嘴中，就著尖牙劃破指腹，讓被幹得快暈過去的小吸血鬼吸吮鮮血補充消耗過度的體力，隱隱抽插的動作中刮搔獠牙附近敏感的牙肉，惹得小吸血鬼在滿足的嗚噎中微弱的呻吟著。

少年回頭朦朧的看到漢克蔚藍的雙眼，以及有些許狼吻特徵的面部，他迷戀的伸手撫摸，而漢克也低下頭任由少年撫摸他銀白的毛皮與厚實毛絨的狼耳。

※

吸血鬼睡醒時發現自己已經被清洗乾淨，他已經恢復成原本三十來歲的身體，記憶也完全恢復。

青年不吵醒隔壁男人小心翼翼地起身，毫無聲響的下床為自己變出一套他原本行李裡的衣服，手指凝聚出光點在空中書寫出漂亮的花體字，寫完後輕輕一點便完全消失，他相信兩個弟弟馬上會收到他的消息。

骨節分明的素白手指撫上脖頸被狼人咬出的傷口，這點傷只要催動一點魔力就能癒合，但他摸到上頭粗糙的結痂時卻沒有選擇療傷，蜜糖般的眼眸深情地看著床上熟睡的男人。

此時漢克已經恢復成人類的外表，青年還記得狼耳厚實的觸感，他愛戀漢克的一切，不論是現在的外表、狼人的姿態、還是覆滿銀白色毛皮的巨狼，他輕輕走到漢克身邊，屏著氣息俯身親吻男人的嘴唇，最後不捨的關上房門，離開這個家。

吸血鬼走沒多久，漢克便睜開雙眼，一聲嘆息像是把所有力氣都吐出，愛人留下他離開的痛楚如針扎在腦袋中刺痛。

吸血鬼都是這麼薄情嗎？吸了他不少血還上了床最後連一句話都不說就走了。漢克咒罵著起身，靠著床頭板頹唐的把臉埋進雙臂。

媽的，我還不知道你叫什麼。

漢克在吸血鬼走後便回去警局上班，康納．施特恩依舊半點消息都沒有，但讓人意外的是施特恩家已經沒有持續施壓，這讓漢克總算不用找不到線索頂著高壓走進警局。

伴侶離開給漢克帶來很大的打擊，即使他是有心理準備才選擇不把沉睡的吸血鬼交給教會處理，但本能上孤寂的哀號仍敲擊著他的神經。

每天下班打開家門時上前迎接的聖伯納犬帶給漢克極大的安慰，但現在已經沒了那個蜜糖色、眼神柔軟的少年對他說句歡迎回家。

還記得最初的時候他還會感到憋扭，但經過兩次三次，居然開始習慣少年在客廳鵝黃色暖光下的微笑，直到現在為習慣孤寂而立起的高牆被吸血鬼瓦解，漢克才發現這句「歡迎回家」是讓他多麼的魂牽夢縈。

吸血鬼離開的第三天漢克一進警局就被叫去隊長辦公室，傑弗瑞告訴他康納．施特恩今天一大早就來警局報到了，他會失蹤是因為發生意外而昏迷養傷一段時間，並且非常抱歉造成警局的困擾。

傑弗瑞說他有罵過那個青年了，要漢克別記前仇好好跟人相處，漢克不滿的噴了鼻息當作回答，蘊著怒氣走出辦公室果然看到他座位隔壁的空桌已經坐了個人。

與此同時一股熟悉的氣味竄入漢克的鼻子，那微涼的、如覆雪森林的味道——

「您好，安德森副隊長。」那個青年遠遠就聽見漢克走來的腳步聲，立刻轉頭向他打招呼，蜜糖色的眼眸在彎起笑意後更加柔軟。「我是康納．施特恩，來自大急流城的談判專家。前些日子很抱歉造成您的『困擾』。」

漢克眼尖的發現康納脖子有一圈未退的淡淡傷痕，像是被野獸咬過的牙痕，隱隱約約之中還能聞到青年身上還留有他的氣味。

即使心裡有多大的抱怨，來自靈魂的狂喜仍讓漢克彎起嘴角。「確實是相當『麻煩』，但我不介意，施特恩先生。」

「您可以稱呼我康納，安德森副隊長。」康納起身走到漢克面前，如剛到職的新人般與上司握手後傾身貼近漢克的耳邊小聲細語。

「私底下時我希望能喊你漢克。」

「交換條件是下班後搬到我家來，小鳥。」

「當然。」

私密的談話只在瞬息之間，康納很快退開到適當的距離，燦笑間露出小小的虎牙。

※

「所以，你其實是隻活了五六百歲的老骨頭吸血鬼？」

「我真的才三十歲，漢克。我是施特恩家收養的三個孩子之一，阿曼妲．施特恩女士是位古老而強大的侯爵，我們在二十五歲接受母親的授血成為吸血鬼。」

「好吧，另外一個問題，你為什麼要變成隻小鳥然後被獵槍打中？」

「這……我因為受不了底特律分會供的血味道太差，於是想去找教會的藥局看看有沒有品質好點的，而化形用飛的比較快……」

「……」

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ＊教會：並非指宗教上的教會，在人類文明崛起後教會便在暗中協助傳說生物，不論是要歸隱還是在人類社會中生活他們都會提供幫助，例如旗下的連鎖藥局分布各處提供傳說生物以及知情的人們所需求的物品。同時他們也與執法單位合作，緝捕違法的傳說生物。  
＊傳說生物：除了執法單位、社會地位較高的管理階層、魔法師們以外，一般人通常不知道傳說生物的存在。  
＊吸血鬼雖然按照輩分有能力強弱之差，但他們都無法被鏡面反照，所以照相機、攝影機等無法拍攝到他們


End file.
